Beauty and the Beast
by edvy8
Summary: A selfish prince under a curse to be a beast and remain in his castle until his twenty-first year. If he can love and be loved in return, the spell would be broken, but who could ever learn to love a beast? Envy/Ed yaoi
1. Prolouge

Beauty and the Beast

Vy: "Hello everyone! I am so sorry for my absence of not updating any of my stories in so long! I hope that this story will express my fiercest apologies to all of you envy and ed fans!" *bows and presents fic*

Envy reads through it smirking at first then snarls: "WHAT THE HELL! Why is _he _in here?"

Vy shrugs: "Hey I needed someone to play that and he seemed the best candidate."

Envy was still snarling as he wrapped his arms around Ed in a possessive grip.

Edward read through the fic and slumped with a depressed cloud over his head: "You just enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

Vy grins: "Yup! Anyway, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything from Beauty and the Beast. I only own this fic. I hope you readers enjoy this delightful story!" *Waves*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a castle long ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a castle in a far off forest, there was a young prince. He was a beautiful young man with long black and green tinted hair with amazing amethyst eyes that also gave off as being cat like though despite his obvious beauty, his heart was black as he was always coldhearted to everyone. One day, an old woman came to his castle to escape from the storm that was happening outside. The prince had rudely told her to leave then the woman held out a stone as red as blood that she would pay with this to just stay the night.

The prince still refused as he slammed the castle door in her face. Soon the old woman's appearance dissolved and became a woman so enchanting but so menacing as well as she said she was a sorceress and the prince tried to plead for forgiveness but the sorceress could still see his black heart and soon cast a curse on him and everyone in the castle. The prince was soon turned to that of a giant green serpent as the servants and his siblings turned into furniture and objects.

The sorceress did give them the ability to change back to their original forms but they were not to be able to leave the castle. The prince, so enraged, had tried to kill the sorceress but she vanished into the stormy night leaving the red stone she had been to give the prince and a mirror. Only her last words were heard. If the prince could not find love and have it returned by the time the stone crumbled by his twenty first year, he would and everyone else would remain as they are forever. But if he does, the curse would be broken. The stone was kept locked in the Prince's room and the magic mirror the sorceress left was the only way he was to see the outside world. It still did not help him as he became more cruel and cold as the years past losing all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: "Well what did you think? Hope you guys liked the prologue and give me positive feedback so that I can decide whether or not to keep going!" ^^

Envy mutters: "Better continue….Fucking sorceress."

Edward sighs: "Next chapter will have me and another character I'm sure Envy's going to be pissed about."

Envy perks up curious and annoyed: "Who's going to be in this story?"

Vy sweatdrops: "Um….anyway hope to see you reviewers again soon!" Waves and runs away.

Envy growls as he chases after Vy: "Get back here coward! Tell me whose in the story! HEY!"


	2. Belle

Chapter 1

Vy: "I hope you people are excited for this story that I am currently working on. I hope to get positive reviews on this!" *bows*

Envy was growling in the corner as he is holding Edward possessively in his grasp.

Vy sweatdrops: "I'm guessing he's still pissed?"

Edward rolls his eyes: "You think? Why would you even let _him_be in this? You know how Envy gets."

Vy shrugs: "I thought it would be funny and I'm tired of everyone using Roy as the bad guy. I needed someone else and he seemed perfect for the job."

Envy snarled: "And you think putting _him_is better?"

Vy glares: "Yes and stop protesting. It's already done so do the disclaimer already!"

Envy still angry as he turns to the reviewers: "Edvy doesn't own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist or anything from Beauty and the Beast. Now get to reading so I can show up in this story!" Storms off as he carries Edward into their room, slamming the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a small town~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young boy with golden hair tied in a braid while wearing a red cloak over his black long sleeved shirt and wearing black leather pants along with black and red boots. He even wore white gloves as he left a small house that was on a hill as he carried a book with him. His golden eyes were sparkling in the sun as he had a breath taking smile on his face as he walked to the town.

He spoke with a soft voice as he walked, _"Little town, it's a quiet village, everyday, like the one before, little town, full of little people, waking up to say:"_

"_Ohayou!" _

"_Ohayou!" _

"_Ohayou!" _

"_Ohayou!" _

"_Ohayou!" _

The young boy smiled as he walked through town as he walked passed the Baker's, _"There goes the baker with his tray, like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell, every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town," _He saw a slightly fat man with red hair and slight beard come out of the Baker's as he was carrying some bread.

Then the man named Breda grinned at the boy in greeting, "Good Morning Edward!"

The now named boy Edward grinned back as he walked up to Breda. "Good Morning Breda!"

Breda set down the tray of bread and rolls on the window of his shop as he asked, "Where you off to?"

Edward answered as he pulled out a book, "The library...I just finished the most interesting book! It's about a stone that can be used in transmut-"

"Well that's nice! Fuery! The bagettes! Hurry up!" Breda interrupted as he yelled at another boy with black spiky hair and glasses. Fuery hurried with taking the bagettes out of the oven inside the shop.

Edward rolled his eyes as he proceeded to go through town as he didn't notice some women who were staring at him. _"Look there he goes that boy is strange no question. Dazed and distracted can't you tell? Never part of any crowd. Cuz his heads up on some clouds of thinking such strange research. No denying he's a funny boy that Edward." _

A vehicle with a man smoking a cigarette in his mouth drove by as Edward hoped onto the side of the car as the man grinned greeting Ed, _"Ohayou Edward!"_

Edward smiled as he hanged on to the vehicle, _"Good day Havoc!"_

Hvoc nodded his head as he kept driving through town._ "How is your family?" _

They drove past a stand that had a man short black hair as he flirted with a woman who had short blond hair as she wore a nurses outfit as she spoke smiling, _"Ohayou!" _

The man with black hair and onyx eyes greeted flirting, _"Good day!"_

The woman giggled as she asked politely, _"How is your wife?"_

A woman with tied back blond hair stood behind the man as she pointed her gun at the back of his head as he paled and sweated nervously.

A woman with long brown hair and pink bangs that framed her face asked as she handled the many children she was watching, _"I need six eggs!"_

"_That's too expensive!"_ Two men, one who had white hair and his eyes closed and the other was a tall muscular man who sparkled as they argued about the price.

Edward looked around the town as he sighed. _"There must be more than this provincial life." _He jumped off Havoc's vehicle as he landed in front of the large library then went inside.

A mousy looking girl with glasses poked her head out from the other bookshelves as she greeted Edward with a smile, "Ah Edward!"

Edward grinned as he walked up to the counter where the girl was now standing, "Ohayou Sheska! I came back to return the book I borrowed." He handed her the book he had been carrying as she took it from him.

Sheska asked as she put the book away as she still smiled, "Finished already?"

Edward chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head as he smiled embarrassed with a light blush, "Oh I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?"

Sheska giggled as she saw Edward roaming around the bookshelves like a kid in a candy store as she shook her head, "Not since yesterday Ed."

Edward just shrugged as he grinned,, still looking through the bookshelves, "That's alright. I'll borrow...this one!" He took out a small book that was pretty worn out from the many times it was opened.

Sheska looked at the book he held as she stared at him wide eyed, "That one? But you've practically memorized it!"

Edward blushed as he chuckled embarrassed once more as he stared out dreamily, "Well it's my favorite! All the elements and compositions in every object are fascinating and just unreal about all sorts of things like chimeras, alchemists, and even some other countries like Xing!" He was staring far off into the distance as he held the book with gleaming eyes.

Sheska laughed as she nodded. "If you like it all that much, it's yours, Ed."

Edward gasped as he looked at Sheska in disbelieve. "But Sheska!"

Sheska just shook her head as she moved Ed towards the door. "I insist!"

Edward beamed in gratitude as he left waving to her. "Thanks Sheska! Thank you very much!" He began to read it as he walked through town, burying his face in it. He was so absorbed in the book that he didn't notice the townsfolk were watching him.

"_Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well. With a dreamy, far-off look. And his nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Edward!" _Edward had been walking through town as he had almost got splashed with water as someone had put water down a gutter but he hit a sign to block the water from pouring on his head. He then sat down on the edge of a fountain as a group of military men in blue uniforms passed by him then some cats were meowing as they were surrounding him.

Edward smiled at them as he let them see if book as he spoke with a smile, _"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because - you'll see. Here's where the scientist has discovered a way to bring someone to life through human transmutation. Though,"_ he had a sad smile, _"I know that it won't be possible as the dead stay that way and don't come back…" _The cats meowed as they nuzzled their heads against his hands or his legs as he petted them with one hand as he kept reading.

Edward got up as the cats were leaving then went through town again still reading his book as a woman in a window with long blond hair with a strict face as she shinned her lance, _"Now it's no wonder that he is called "Beauty" or "Golden angel". His looks have got no parallel as his hair does resemble gold and gives an angelic glow."_

A muscular man then nodded though was still curious. _"But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd ever since the death of his beloved family." _

"_Very different from the rest of us!"_

"_He's nothing like the rest of us!"  
_

"_Yes, different from the rest of us is Edward!"_

Edward still walked through town, his nose buried in his book though a man with spiked back black hair with a fur sleeveless jacket and black pants with combat boots had shot a goose with a gun and fell to the ground while a girl with short bond hair with a tattoo on her arm with a black tank top and cameo pants and brown boots went to catch the goose in a bag though missed and she hastily put the goose in the bag as she went to the man as she spoke with a grin, "I got it Greed! Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Greed! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

The man named Greed smirked as he had sharp teeth then looked and talked cocky, "I know."

The girl went on in admiration, "No beast alive stands a chance against you. - And no girl or boy, for that matter."

"It's true, Marta. And I've got my sights set on that one," Greed wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he pointed towards Edward who kept walking.

Marta's eyes widened in disbelieve, "The meat woman's godchild and the known Golden Angel?"

Greed smirked as he nodded. "He's the one - the lucky boy I'm going to marry."

Marta tried to reason with Greed, "But he's-"

Of course Greed wasn't listening, "The most beautiful boy in town."

Marta agreed but still tried to persuade Greed to reason, "I know but-"

Greed then grabbed the front of her tank top as he brought her close as he glared still smirking, "That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

Marta stuttered as she tried to appease Greed, "Well, of course! I mean you do, but-"

She was soon dropped as Greed started talking as he watched Edward who kept walking with his head in his book still, _"Right from the moment when I met him, saw him. I said he's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only he. Who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Edward."_

As Greed walked there were three girls that had deep tans as they all shared having blond hair but not as golden as Edward's as they stared dreamily at Greed, _"Look there he goes. Isn't he dreamy? Greed-sama, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" _

They fainted to the floor as Marta had stood up leaning against the water valve though it gave as the water splashed on the women who screamed at getting wet as Marta ran to catch up to Greed to escape the enraged women.

Greed was walking to Edward but couldn't catch up as everyone in town started making crowds, getting in his way while Edward was still reading but was weaving through the people so easily.

"Ohayou!" A man greeted.

Greed was trying to get through to get to Edward. "Move old man!"

More and more people got in Greed's way as he got further and further away from Edward who had stared at the sky as he held his book to his chest, _"There must be more than this provincial life!" _

"_Just watch, I'm going to make Edward my wife!" _Greed declared in the middle of the crowd.

The townsfolk still stood in his way as they all watched Edward walk away from town while Greed climbed on the rooftops to catch up to Edward along with Marta catching up to him, _"Look there he goes. The boy is strange but special. A most peculiar young man! It's a pity and a sin. He doesn't quite fit in. Because he really is a funny boy. A beauty but a funny boy. He really is a funny boy, that Edward!"_

"_Ohayou!" _

"_Ohayou!" _

"_Ohayou!" _

"_Ohayou!" _

"_Ohayou!" _

Edward felt like he was being followed but when he turned around, everyone started acting their usual selves in the town. Shrugging, he went on his way, still reading his small book.

Though was soon interrupted as Greed greeted him as he stood in his way, "Hey Edward."

Edward answered back distractedly, "Hello Greed." He kept reading ghis book as he meant to walk past Greed though the book was soon taken out of his hand as he glared at Greed who held it. Gritting his teeth as he reached for his book, "Would you give me back my book Greed?"

Greed was flipping through it as he seemed bored. "How can you read this? It's just boring research stuff."

Edward rolled his eyes as he answered, "Anyone who understood transmutation would be interested in it Greed."

Greed then spoke as he tossed the book to the ground as it landed in the mud, "Ed, it's time for you to get your head out of the research material," Edward had been reaching for his book in the mud until Greed stepped in front of him, blocking his way again, "Like me. The whole towns talking about it." Greed smirked as his sharp teeth glinted while the three women sighed dreamily. "It's not right for you to keep your head in the books all the time-soon you'll start getting ideas... and thinking." He sounded exaggerated as he seemed aghast at the thought.

Edward had already picked up his book as he started to wipe the mud off it while he grumbled annoyed as he rolled his gold eyes, "Greed, you are absolutely primeval." He went to get away from Greed but didn't get far as Greed wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Greed then lead him in another direction town as he smirked, "Why thank you, Edward. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the Devil's nest and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

Edward growled as he shrugged off Greed's arm, "No thanks Greed. I have to get going anyway. I need to get back to sensei." He was seriously close to killing Greed if he didn't knock it off. Didn't he get that he wasn't interested and he really did need to go so his sensei wouldn't kill him for being late.

Marta came up as she laughed, "Ha ha ha, that crazy house wife needs all the help she can get!" Both she and Greed laughed at the thought.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SENSEI THAT WAY, YOU JERKS!" Edward roared while they just kept laughing as he stormed off. He left town as he headed up a hill while passing the Butcher shop as he headed up to the house. Once he got to outside the door and opened it, he ducked hurriedly when he almost got hit with a butcher's knife! Sweating and shivering scared as he peeked in to see a woman with black hair in dread locks in a high ponytail as she had a white long buttoned up dress as she wore black sandals while she was glaring at Ed, dangerously making him gulp in fear.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ELRIC?" Edward cowered in fear at the anger that was in his sensei's voice. Her husband Sid was in the back looming behind his wife as he tried to calm her.

Edward said tentatively, "S-Sorry sensei, but I went to go get a new book in town." He flinched when she stormed towards him while closing his eyes as he waited for the punch he was expecting. He was then surprised that his sensei hugged him instead.

His sensei sighed as she gave a small smile as she still held him. "Just don't scare me like that again Ed. Next time just tell either me or Sid where you are going." Edward nodded as she let go then Sid then took his wife to the back as well.

"Izumi, you don't need to be so protective over him," Sid comforted his wife.

Izumi hugged her husband as she smiled sadly, "I can't help it. I just can't let myself make the same mistake I made by leaving my son there. He's been through so much after his brother and mother died. I also know that my son would've enjoyed having Edward around." Then she growled as she then started to look pissed. "Also that damn Greed is pissing me off that he thinks he can try and take Ed! I know how he works!" She had fire in her eyes as she thought in fury of Greed and his past attempts to woo Edward.

Sid shook his head but was also brandishing and polishing a knife as he knew her anger of dealing with Greed as he was almost willing enough to help his wife in murdering Greed if he so much as try to do anything to their godchild.

Edward sighed in relief that he wouldn't be killed by his sensei and godparent as he went to sit down and read his book as he got quickly absorbed in it again. Though he looked up when seeing Izumi and Sid getting ready for a journey as they wore coats. He asked as he marked his place in his book, "Going somewhere sensei?"

Izumi nodded curtly as she put on her coat, "Yes, Sid and I are going to pick up some things in another town for the shop. I want you to not answer the door for anyone when we're gone. We'll be back tomorrow at the latest."

Edward nodded as he opened the door for them as they got into a vehicle. He waved at them as they drove off, "Good luck and have a nice trip sensei!"

Izumi waved as her husband drove, "Take care Ed! Make sure Greed doesn't get your small self!" She smirked at the end.

Edward exploded, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" He growled as the vehicle left as he stormed into the house though making sure to lock all the doors and windows to make sure no one, like Greed, would get in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: "That's the end of the chapter everyone! I hope you have enjoyed it and seeing Izumi enter the story." ^^

Envy grabs Vy by the collar as he snarls: "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT GREED IN THIS STORY?"

Vy rolls eyes as he escapes Envy's grip: "Like I said, he was perfect for the roll. Would it be better if I used Roy?"

Envy snarled even louder, "HELL NO!"

Vy glares: "Then stop complaining. Be grateful I'm even doing this or I'll just stop the story right here and let all the fangirls chase you for stopping me from completing this story."

Envy gulps as he sees angered fangirls and reviewers who were looking forward to the story continuing: "Alright alright! I won't complain anymore!"

Vy nods looking smug: "Thank you and now Ed if you will."

Edward sighs: "Vy hopes to see you all again while you leave reviews for him so that he can continue on in the story. Next chapter is when we'll see Envy." *Waves while Envy cheers as he drags Edward to their room*


	3. Beast

Chapter 2

Vy: "I hope you reviewers are enjoying the story so far!" ^^

Envy snarls: "I'm not!"

Vy sighs while looking at Edward: "He's still upset about the Greed thing?"

Edward nodded as he rolls his eyes.

Vy shakes head in exasperation: "Geez, he needs to get over it already! Anyway, I don't own Beauty and the Beast or anything from Fullmetal Alchemist just this fic. Hope you enjoy!" Waves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a deep forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izumi and Sid were driving on the dirt road in their vehicle until they hit a fork in the road. They weren't sure which to take. Izumi looked down a path when her husband was about to turn left then stopped him, "Wait, let's go this way."

Sid looked down the path she was looking at and saw it was a dark, overgrown path that gave a chilling atmosphere. Then he looked down the left to see a more inviting route that was a bit brighter and friendlier. He wanted to go left but knowing Izumi, she would be stubborn until she got her way so he steered towards the right as they drove down it. They drove down the uneven path as it became bumping and the darkness grows.

Izumi and Sid grow concerned and worried. "Where did we go? Maybe we missed a turn?" Then they heard howling as then the vehicle had crashed into a tree startling some bats as they flew around the vehicle in flight.

Sid starts to drive erratically as he couldn't see where they were going and gasped as they nearly drove off a cliff! He immediately brakes and turns sharply to stop from falling to their deaths. Both Izumi and Sid sighed in relief when they stopped just to the edge from falling and just when they thought the danger was over as they drive away from the cliff, the car is pushed as Izumi's door crashed open as she fell out, "IZUMI!"

Izumi fell to the dirt ground and looked up sharply as she saw her husband try and turn back around though wolves were heading his way! She shouted, "STOP! I'll be fine! JUST GO!" She then ran off with the wolves chasing her as her husband couldn't follow beyond the trees, "IZUMI!" He then turned back around to go back to town and get help.

Izumi kept running as the wolves kept chasing and some managed to tear at her jacket. Soon she fell down a hill as she gasped and when she lands, she looks up to see an eerie looking castle though seemed familiar. Then she looked back up the hill as she heard the wolves glaring down at her as they growled. Gasping she ran to the gates of the castle as he she pushed against them, "Is someone there! Open up!" Soon she pushed the gate forward and kicked the door back closed just when the wolves crashed into it as they barked and growled. Taking her torn jacket off and leaving it on the ground, she looked up at the castle as it looked threatening as it rained.

Running to the door of the castle, as she bangs on the door, which opened as she peered in, suspicious and cautious. Izumi spoke as she rubbed her arms to keep warm, "Hello? Hello?" She felt as if she had been in this castle before but couldn't place why.

"Izumi Curtis?" Izumi turned around quickly but only saw a candelabra and a clock. She got into a defensive stance as she answered back narrowing her eyes, "Who's there?"

"Now, don't tell me you actually forgot about us Izumi?" The candelabra hopped over to her as it then took the shape of a young teenager with black hair that was in a low messy ponytail while he wore Xing styled clothes.

Izumi's eyes widened in disbelieve. "Ling?"

The young teenaged boy named Ling then grinned brightly as he was correct of who she was. He hugged her as he walked up to the woman, "It is you! Man is Wrath going to be surprised!"

Soon the clock had jumped over to him as it turned into an older looking man with short black hair and a black mustache as he also wore a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt and some blue pants. He wore an eye patch over his left eye as he scolded Ling, "Ling that was very irresponsible!"

Ling had a guilty look on his face as he chuckled nervously. "Hehehe, sorry Bradley but it's been so long since we've seen Izumi, I couldn't help myself."

Bradley rolled his one eye as he grumbled still annoyed with Ling, "Splendid, just peachy wait until the young-aaarrrgghh!" Izumi had attacked Bradley whom had jumped away from her in defense.

Izumi then grabbed him by the front of his shirt as she glared and growled, "What is going on here?! Why are you-all-a-a-achooo!" She released Bradley's shirt as she sneezed as she was still shivering from being wet outside in the rain.

Ling looks concerned at the cold the woman seemed to have. "Oh, you are soaked to the bone, Izumi. Come, warm yourself by the fire." He led the way to the den where the fire was brightly lit as it warmed the room. Bradley chased after them as he tried to stop them. They didn't notice the shadowed figure of a large serpent overhead the stairway as it rushed off.

Izumi sat in the armchair as she was surprised that a moving footrest barked loudly as it moved towards her as it wished to be petted. She did so and the dog turned footrest barked happily as it moved to her feet as it propped them up on its back. Then a coat rack wrapped a blanket around Izumi as she smiled, "Thank you."

Then she saw that a cart came into the room with a teapot and a cup as it stopped near her and was surprised at the voice she heard from the teapot as it poured tea into the lone cup, "How would you like a nice spot of tea, Izumi? It'll warm you up in no time."

"Lust?" Izumi spoke speechless as the cup landed in her hand. Looking down at the cup, she gasped as she saw the familiar amethyst eyes she gazed into which were widened as well, "W-Wrath?"

The teacup known as Wrath hopped out of Izumi's hand as he landed on the floor then in red sparks did the teacup changed. The figure looked to be eleven years old as it was a boy with long messy brown hair that reached down to his lower back. He wore a black shirt with black shorts and elbow length fingerless gloves and black socks that were toeless so anyone could easily see his toes.

Wrath stared back at Izumi who was shocked and had tears in her eyes as well as Wrath. He spoke hesitant, as if scared that this was just a dream, "…O-Okaa-san?"

Tears fell as Izumi embraced Wrath who gasped then cried happily as he hugged Izumi back, "Yes it's me Wrath." She was so glad to have her child in her arms again as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair, gently.

Though the moment was ruined, as the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Ling's flames and the fire in the fireplace.

Ling shivered along with Lust and Bradley while Wrath held onto his mother tightly, "Oh no!"

A large green serpent soon came into the den as it slithered in. Its amethyst eyes scanned through the darkness as they focused on Izumi who was in a defensive stance as she stood in front of Wrath who shook behind her. Narrowing its eyes as it growled menacingly as it soon charged towards Izumi!

Izumi clapped her hands as she pressed them to the ground as she formed a cage to prison the serpent. The serpent thrashed in the cage as it banged on the bars with its large tail as the bars broke under the weight of the attack. Soon the serpent wrapped its tail around Izumi as it pulled her away from everyone as she struggled in its vice like grip. The serpent smirked as she struggled as it spoke, "Having trouble there Izumi?"

Few red sparks flew as Lust changed from a teapot to a woman with long curly black hair that reached down to her lower back and wore a tight fitting dress that showed the cleavage of her breasts as she wore high heeled boots. Like Wrath, she also wore elbow length gloves but unlike him they covered her fingers. She raised her hand as one of her fingers grew and became sharp as it shot towards the serpent's neck. Narrowing her eyes in disapproval, "So troublesome you are, young prince. You need to learn manners Envy."

Recognizing the name, Izumi's eyes widened as she stared at the cold amethyst eyes of the serpent. Speechless, as she recognized the cocky and cold cat like eyes as she spoke, "…Prince Envy?"

The serpent growled at Lust and Izumi until it released Izumi as she fell to the ground. Wrath, running to her as he hugged her tightly, while he shook from crying. Izumi hugged him back as she rubbed his back to calm her child down. Then she looked up as the serpent also glowed in red sparks as it became smaller.

The serpent was the size of a man but then its shape changed to one as well. The figure was now of a man with long black hair with a green tint to it as it reached down to his lower back, with a black headband with an upside down red triangle on it, to keep the hair out of his eyes which were amethyst and were slit like a cat's. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt as it was cut short to show the figure's stomach and lower back. They wore a black skort and wore same gloves and socks as Wrath.

This was Prince Envy of the castle. He glared murderously at Izumi who glared back at him. He snarled, "What the hell you doing here?! Thinking you can waltz back here as if you run the place! You left so that means you aren't welcome here anymore!" He then glared at Wrath as he snarled, "Get away from her right now Wrath!"

Wrath shook his head frantically. He cried, "No! I want Okaa-san to stay!" He didn't want to be separated from her again.

Envy glowered at his insolence as he grew angrier by the minute.

Ling tried to reason with Envy as he grinned like nothing was wrong, "Come now Envy. It was raining and Izumi was going to catch death out there. We couldn't just-!" He was interrupted as Envy changed back into his serpent form as he towered over everyone then wrapped his tail around both Wrath and Izumi, tightly.

Growling as he glared at everyone, "Maybe being locked up in the dungeons will teach you to know who runs this place!" He soon slithered away as he held Izumi and Wrath in his tail's grasp into the dark that his castle had been in for so long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Izumi's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Greed and Marta were outside of Izumi's house as other people were gathered around in fancy clothes as the decorations were for a wedding.

Marta sighed as she inspected the decorations, thinking they would be a waste, "Boy, Edward's going to get the surprise of his life, huh Greed?" She knew it was futile to prevent Greed from doing this. She hoped the Golden angel didn't do anything drastic.

Greed smirked as he fixed his clothes, "Yeah. This is his lucky day!" He then looked over to the few guests he invited from town, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the boy!" He chuckled along with Breda, the Minister, and others while the three blond girls were crying their eyes out.

Then Greed looks back at Marta grinning, "Now, you Marta. When Edward and I come out that door-"

Marta sighed as she waved her hand dismissal, "Yeah yeah I know, strike up the band. Now go get Edward so he'll reject you and you'll finally get he doesn't want you."

Greed ignored this as he headed to the house.

Edward is sitting in a chair reading his new book. Then he hears a knock at the door. He puts the book down and walks to the door. He grudgingly grabs a stool and stands on it as he peeks through the eyehole on the door and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Greed. He growls, as he went to transmute the door shut but Greed pushes it open making Edward stumble as he fell off the stool.

Annoyed, Edward crossed his arms as he addressed Greed with a frown, sarcasm clearly in his voice, "Greed, what a pleasant...surprise." He wanted the other to go away as Izumi would be pissed if she found out he let Greed into her house.

Greed grinned as he seemed oblivious to Edward's annoyance towards him as he strides towards him, confidently, "Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Edward. There's not a girl or boy in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." Greed pauses by a mirror and licks his sharp teeth clean, then continues, "This is the day your dreams come true."

Edward raises a brow at the other as if he were stupid, "What the hell do you know about my dreams, Greed?" He wished the idiot would leave already so he could get back to reading.

Greed then explained, smirking in glee, "Plenty. Here, picture this." He plops down in a chair and props his mud-covered boots up on Edward's book that was on the table. "At the Devil's nest, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little lover, massages my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs."

Edward bristled as he was called 'little' and was disgusted by the mere image Greed had created in his mind. He then growled out through gritted teeth as he got his books out from under Greed's feet as he cleans it again, "How the hell would we even have these 'little ones'?" Even if there was a way, he did not want kids with Greed, just the idea repulsed him. He put his book back on a bookshelf filled with books.

"We'll work it out somehow," Greed shrugs but is confident that they could manage it.

Edward moved away as Greed strode towards him as he got out of his seat, then he hit the front door as he silently cursed. "Greed, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say."

Greed loomed over him as he placed his hands on either side of Ed's head to prevent escape as he smirked, "Say you'll marry me, little lover."

Edward snarled as he reached for the doorknob, "I'm very sorry, Greed, but…HELL NO! I'M ALSO NOT ANY ANYONE'S LITTLE LOVER!" He flings the door open as he ducked under Greed and kicked him, hard out of the house as Greed fell into a puddle of mud. He then threw Greed's boots out as well, and then slammed the door shut.

Marta saw the whole thing as everyone else was oblivious as she knelt down as she looked at the mud covered Greed. She asked amused, "So….how did it go?"

Greed got out of the mud as he sneered, "I'll have Ed! Make no mistake about that!" He then stormed off.

Edward peeked out of one of the windows as he saw no one especially Greed. Coming out of his house he asked himself angrily, "_Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him! Me, the lover of that boorish, brainless...__Lover of Greed, can't you just see it? Lover of Greed, his damn lover. Not me, no sir, I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life..._" He then ran out as he lay on the grass under a tree as he stared at the town, "_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere and have no one to bug me while I continue my research. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand. To have someone who understands. I want so much more than they've got planned." _

Then he was surprised as he saw Izumi's and Sid's car coming as he stood up and went to the driveway. Edward then was shocked as Sid only came out as he didn't see his sensei. He asked worried, "Sid! Where's sensei?!"

Sid looked up as he seemed upset and worried as well. "We got separated in the woods. She was chased by wolves!"

Edward paled as he worried over his sensei and hoping she was alright. He pleaded, "Please! We have to find her! Can you take me to where you saw her last?"

Sid looked hesitant as he didn't want to risk Edward's safety but seeing the determined and stubborn look in his eyes, he knew he wouldn't convince him otherwise. Nodding, "Alright, but we have to be careful."

Edward nodded as they both got back into the vehicle as they headed back to the woods as Sid drove the way he had come from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The dark forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward and Sid kept driving until they reached the trees of where Izumi was last seen. Edward transmuted the metal of the car to make a flashlight and the light lenses from the car to help focus the flashlight. Both him and Sid got out of the car as they went through the trees to locate Izumi. It was eerily quiet as there was slight hooting from an owl and other noises coming from the forest.

Soon Edward spotted a large structure of a castle behind a large gate. He looked on the inside of the grounds and gasped as he saw something on the ground. Opening the gate, he picked it up as he saw it was Izumi's jacket. Turning to Sid to show him what he found as he stared back at the castle, as it gave a bad, ominous feeling. He was worried about Izumi, "Sensei…"

Edward and Sid went up to the doors as they pushed them open as it creaked and they looked inside of the dark castle. They both called out a bit, "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Sensei/Izumi? Sensei/Izumi, are you here?"

In the kitchen, Lust was helping the other servants clean the dishes and plates and cups. Soon she heard a voice of a child that was a girl as it was another teacup as it hopped over to her, "Miss Lust! There's a man and a boy here!"

Lust looked at her, raising a brow. "Really Nina? Why would men be here?"

Nina pouted, "But really Miss Lust I saw them."

Lust then smiled mischievously, "Interesting."

Edward and Sid kept looking around as they still called out for Izumi.

Ling and Bradley were arguing as Bradley was scolding Ling for letting Izumi be here. "Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite her to stay, didn't we? Serve her tea, sit in the prince's chair, pet the pooch."

Ling grinned sheepishly, "I was just being hospitable to an old friend." Soon they looked up as they heard the voices and changed back to a clock and candelabra as they hid from sight. Edward and Sid walked past their hiding spot as Ling pointed out quietly to Bradley, "It's Izumi's husband! But who's the boy with him?" He then brightened up as he looked at Bradley grinning. "Bradley do you know what this means?!"

Bradley looked at Ling curiously, "What's it, Ling?"

Ling explained excited, "Don't you see? He's the one. The boy we've been waiting for! He's the one to break the spell!" He then chased after the two men.

Bradley chased after him, "Wait a minute Ling!"

Edward and Sid advances down a narrow hallway. Ling and Bradley turned back into a clock and candelabra while they sneak up behind them and open the door that leads to the tower where Izumi and Wrath were being kept. The door creaks open and Edward and Sid hear the sound.

Edward spoke, "Teacher?" He sees a light going up the staircase in the tower, as Ling had lit his candles as he hopped up the stairs. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my teacher!" He begins up the stairs as Sid follows from behind, and both don't realize that Ling was in a ledge in the wall as he watched them both.

Sid spoke confused, "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...Is there anyone here?" The light was bright enough that they could see dungeon doors in the dimly lit room then heard slight coughing.

"_cough cough_ W-Who's there?" a familiar voice croaked out.

Edward and Sid gasped. "Teacher/Izumi!" They both ran to the dungeon doors and peeked through one of them as they spotted Izumi in one of them along with a child as Sid seemed to have gasped at the sight of the child while Edward went to Izumi's cell as he took a hand that she reached through the bars.

"Teacher! Your hands are freezing!" Edward was worried that his guardian was going to get hypothermia if they didn't get her out of there. "Who did this to you? And who's the kid?" He noticed the child she held as she seemed to try and keep him warm in her arms.

Izumi coughed then shook her head, "This is my son, Wrath. Right now it doesn't matter. You two need to go now!"

Edward shook his head furiously along with Sid. "We're not leaving without you!" He went to try and transmute the door so they could escape until he was grabbed and thrown into the wall.

"EDWARD!"

"ED!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vy: "Until next time! Will Edward and Sid free Izumi and Wrath? Or will Envy kill them all? Stay tuned to find out."

Envy growls: "You can't end it there!"

Vy glares: "Well I just did and deal with it."

Envy growled as he stormed off.

Edward sighed: "Anyway, please review people and we can see what horrible thing Vy will think of to do to me."

Vy: "You make it seem so depressing Edo." Smirks. "Good job."

Edward slumps depressed while looking at reviewers: "Help me….."

Vy waves and takes Edward away into other room to make plans.


End file.
